The present invention pertains to methods for preparing aromatic polymers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to processes for the preparation of polyimides. Polyimides are generally prepared by a method including the condensation of aromatic diamines and aromatic dianhydrides. This procedure presents the shortcoming of using moisture sensitive anhydrides. In an alternative method, bis(o-dihaloaromatic) compounds replace the dianhydrides. This avoids the problem of moisture sensitivity, but presents the shortcomings of difficulties in preparing the bis(o-dihaloaromatic) compounds and a tendency toward branching or cross-linking.
Japanese Kokai 123823, published May 16, 1989, and Yoneyama et al, Macromolecules, Vol. 21, 1988, pp. 1908-1911 disclose the use of a Heck carbonylation reaction, that is, a transition metal catalyzed carbonylation and coupling, in the preparation of low molecular weight polyamides. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,419; 4,933,466 and 4,933,467 and 4,933,468 disclose methods which utilize Heck carbonylation reactions to produce esters, imides and amide-imides, respectively.